Caramel
by NewbieJr88
Summary: My story based on inspiration from the word caramel (provided by my sister). Takes place after EA. Trench 3 Been a believer in them since Book 1, no lie.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a something I threw together for fun. My sis gave me a word and from it I wrote this little treasure. I hope you find the characters are in line with the books. Honestly it was a just for fun piece I wrote in one sitting . . . but I kind of like where it is going and I may pick it back up. Takes place after EA.**

**I do not claim any rights to these characters and as always all rights go to the lovely Kim Harrison.**

Caramel*

I continued down the path riding just behind Quen – who was holding Ray- and Trent accompanied by Lucy, It was another mid-day ride to put the girls to sleep before Trent and I had a business meeting. Tulpa was leading the way through the forest; he knew the paths well, while Jenks was making circles to watch our perimeter.

The sound of dragonfly wings brought my head up. "We are clear a mile in all directions," he announced as he landed between the wars of my horse, She was use to him now and barely twitched an ear in his direction. The trees thinned slightly to allow a beam of sun onto the partially worn trail; it caught Jenks dust causing a momentary light show.

"Thanks Jenks," I said, my voice only hinting at my pensive state.

My mind had been actively processing every little unspoken signal from Trent and over analyzing it. Sure, we had a normal night of coffee, pie, and talking after the "event," but that didn't change the fact that we had kissed. And it wasn't a _rekindle my chi_ kiss, though even without magic aiding it I was sure it could have woken the dead. My God could the man kiss.

"Lucy has lost the battle, Trent announced, his musical voice holding a little humor.

Quen let a small chuckle slip. "As has Ray." The smile that accompanied his words was full of parental love.

With both girls passed out, we headed back towards the stables. It wouldn't be much longer before I was alone with Trent. When I arrived, Trent, Quen, and the girls were already waiting for me at the stables. I was glad that my first encounter with him was with others around. The thought of us alone together sent my blood coursing through my veins. To say that I was nervous about the encounter would be an understatement.

"Earth the Rachel," Jenks laughed, snapping me back to reality and I realized that he had been talking for some time.

"Sorry," I grimaced.

Jenks just laughed some more, filling the air with the sound of wind chimes. "I was just saying that I need to grab that package out of your bag when we reach the compound. Geez, where did you take off to?"

"Of course I didn't forget," I replied ignoring his question.

"Thinking of cookie farts over there again are we?"

_Oh God_, no matter how hard I can never seem to hind my train of thoughts from Jenks. "Just thinking about the upcoming meeting," I lie; _well it's not a complete lie_.

"Sure," Jenks gives me a knowing smirk and I fight the blush I feel creeping up my cheeks. He definitely has a knack for reading me.

After putting the girls in their cribs, Trent and I made our way to his back office to wait for the possible business partners. The meeting was going to be held in one of Trent's conference rooms, but he claimed to have some files to go over beforehand in his office. I wasn't buying it. Trent seemed on edge and his business venire was not masking his unease. Something was up.

The entire walk to his office was silent and even upon entering the almost deck like office, Trent only motioned for me to sit. Not a word slipped out. My thoughts about his unease multiplied as I watched him fastidiously stack and restack the papers on his desk before smoothing his hair for the third time.

Finally he pulled a file from his top draw and laid it open. "Did you receive the numbers I sent you on the new Rosewood wing?" He was trying to put on his business face, but was failing.

"Umm . . ."

"Rachel," Trent's voice expressed his exasperation, "I told you that you would need to be checking your e-mails on a regular basis now."

I felt like he was talking to me as if I was a child. "I know. I've just been busy is all." Ok so it was a lie, but I'm not that big on the e-mail thing.

Trent brought his gaze level with mine for the first time today, "Had a lot of runs lately?" he teased. Obviously he knew that I wasn't getting a lot of business. It's not my fault people hear demon and assume evil or that I am an assassin. I huffed in response.

"Ok, fine." He handed me a paper from the file in front of him. "I had a feeling you weren't checking your e-mails and made an extra copy." I took the page being careful to prevent our fingers from touching.

I examined the page for all of 30 seconds before giving up. "I don't understand what this is saying or what the point of it is." Trent sighed before diving into explaining the numbers and what they meant. "This really isn't my area of expertise."

"I know but the more you know the better."

We seemed to have picked up a smooth back and forth pattern that released the tension from my shoulders. I realized we were both able to look each other in the eye and most of the awkwardness had left the room. _May be this can work. Just forget it ever happened. . . . But I don't want to forget._

The realization that I didn't want to just set aside our latest incident sent my mind into a tizzy state. _What if he just wants to forget? Will that bother me? _He is getting married, I shouldn't be thinking about this at all. My expression must have shown some of the thought flitting through my head because Trent had stopped talking and was looking at me hesitantly. _Damn it,_ why do I have to have such an expressive face?

I tried to regroup myself and start back in on the meeting that would be taking place soon. "So this group is looking to invest in the new hospital wing?"

Trent didn't seem to want to go back to the topic at hand. "Yes," he hesitated eyeing me.

Silence filled the room. "Ahh," I stumbled trying to fill the void. "What exactly are we looking for?"

"Someone strong and able that makes us complete." _Crap_ were we still talking about the Rosewood babies?

"Do you think you've found it?" _Shit,_ why did I say it like that? I should have made it clear that I was talking about the new partners. _But was I?_

Trent's green eyes held more emotion than I could interpret. "Out of the two options," he paused thinking it over. "I feel there is one that lacks . . . desired qualities."

I was almost sure the topic had changed, but I wasn't willing to commit to that knowledge yet. "Then why are we entertaining that option?"

I watched as Trent to a sharp breath. It appeared that I had made the business man speechless. His loss of words struck me hard. I felt the need to fill the empty space but words were failing me. We sat there, gazes locked, for an untold amount of time. I am sure it was only a minute but it had felt like ten.

His eyes lost the myriad of emotions that had been dancing in them and filed down to one. "I fear the other option may not be open and there are some who would not approve."

_Did he think I wasn't open to a relationship with him? _Wait, _am I open to a relationship with him?_ Oh God, I don't know any more. "That could be an issue," I hedged. "We need to be sure that all needs are met and approval is important . . . to some." Though I was trying to hide it, I know my voice held a slight depression.

"That's the consensus." Trent's usually musical voice sounded flat. Not business man bored, but just emotionlessly flat. His eyes held the emotion that was missing from his voice, loss and longing.

My heart ached at the look in his eyes. "What makes you think the second option isn't open to you?" It was out of my mouth before I realized I had said it.

Trent seemed to light up at my question. "If I thought that option was open, I would be . . . willing to seek it out." His eyes were darting around watching every inch of my face, searching – I knew- for any hint at my feelings.

I struggled to keep my face as unaffected as possible "What about the approval ratings?"

"We can't make everyone happy," he said with a slight twitch in his lips that I guessed was him hiding a smirk.

"True."

*The title is the word my sister gave me. The word "caramel" made me think of the color not the food which sparked the thought of Trent. In the books Rachel talks about his beautifully tanned skin. Though she often refers to it as honey, the coloring of caramel is not that far off. I find caramel color suits the description of tanned skin rather well. ;-) I know I didn't actually use the word in the story, which is why I felt the need to describe the reasoning here.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I included a small Trent POV at the end more for my amusement than anything else. I like the idea of seeing what could be running through Trent's mind so I thought I would play with it a bit. I am ok-ly pleased with it so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Our conversation had been interrupted by a call telling Trent that the Buckland Productions representatives were waiting in the conference room. Just when I thought things were starting to go somewhere. We made our way into the room. It was your average conference room; the center of the room held an abnormally large wooden table with six matching chairs, the interior wall and door were frosted glass, large TVs encompassed each of the two side walls – why would you need two TVs? – and the forth wall held a small bank of charmed windows.

We stood across from the woman and two men who stood to greet us as we entered. The woman was dressed in a nice gray skirted business suit, white dress shirt – cotton not silk like Trent's – and her light brown hair pinned back. She looked business like but not the big business her two male counterparts did. They both were wearing Armani suits, the shorter in black and the taller in a blue-gray. _No ties_, I noticed. I liked the upscale but down to earth look it gave them. Both had dark hair, though the shorter gentleman and gray starting at his temples.

"Good afternoon Mr. Kalamack. Ms. Morgan," the one dressed in black professionally stated with a head nod and a hand shake. "I'm Richard Buckland. These are my associates Mr. Paul Webster and Ms. Susan Douglas." Each inclined their head with the mention of their name but still no one offered a hand. _No hand shake, interesting._

"Nice to meet you," Trent started in avoiding offering his own hand; I'm sure as a rebuke for them not offering theirs. "I am glad you could make it out today. We are very pleased to looking into doing business with your company." Trent motioned for me to sit as he pulled out a chair.

I sat in the offered chair and Trent placed himself to my right. Something felt off about this meeting. I wasn't sure if it was the familiarity of the taller gentleman in the blue-gray suit, Mr. Webster, or the fact that Ms. Douglas didn't seem to fit into the trio. I could feel Mr. Webster's eyes on me as I looked to Mr. Buckland. "As are we," he replied to Trent with a classic business man smile.

I continued to watch the interactions throughout the meeting responding when necessary, but there was definitely something off about the situation. Mr. Webster and Ms. Douglas seemed to be involved very little for such a detailed meeting. I mean really, if you're going to bring associates with at least make them seem like they are more involved with the business and not just there to up the body count.

I wish the table in the conference room wasn't so wide. Between the over ventilation and the distance across, I could not smell the Buckland associates to tell what they were. I was guessing not elf, for multiple reasons one being this program helped demons – Trent is the only elf who would do that - and two all were dark haired and missing that _je ne sais pas_ that elves seem to have.

Trent stood and spoke fluidly, "Thank you again for coming out this was a most enlightening meeting and I am sure that Ms. Morgan and myself will have a response for you soon." I realized that the meeting was ending and I had spent the last twenty minutes contemplating why those two didn't seem to fit.

"We look forward to hearing from you." Mr. Buckland smiled and shook hands in parting, his two associates following in his wake. _Still no contact from the other two._

I smiled, shook Mr. Buckland's hand and said farewell, "Good afternoon." I also noticed that that _Paul_ and _Susan_ stayed out of sniffing distance. Once I was sure they were out of ear shot for humans and most Inderlanders I turned to Trent. "Did that seem a little odd to you?"

"Most definitely." Trent's eyes were following the path I knew they were taking to exit the building, though he could not see them.

"Have you met Mr. Buckland before? And what's with the reinforcements?" I continued to watch Trent as I waited for his response.

"I've never met Mr. Buckland in person. We have only spoken on the phone and even that was only a few times."

It was good to know that I wasn't the only one questioning the oddity of the meeting, but Trent's unease doubled mine. It was still a moment longer before Trent brought his gaze back to the room we were still standing in. "I have some work to catch up on if you'll excuse me." His voice was distant and I don't think he fully realized he was speaking to me and not one of his other business partners. He gathered the paperwork and left the room.

"Well bye to you too," I said dryly to his shadow passing by the frosted glass wall. My sulk was interrupted by a soft snort from the lighting fixture. I glanced up to see Jenks perched on the modern silver fixture grinning at me. "About time you showed up," I harassed him just to blow of some of the anger Trent caused by leaving so abruptly.

"About time? Hell, Rache, I've been here the entire time." Jenks flitted down and hovered in front of me. "I followed those lunkers in. Tink's titties, you really think I'd let you go to a meeting without your backup? We both know you are a beacon for trouble."

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Just because cookie farts over there leaves without a goodbye kiss doesn't mean you gotta take it out on me."

My eyes widened but I managed to keep from blushing at the mentioning of Trent kissing me, "I said I was sorry." I griped. "And Trent can leave a room how and whenever he pleases." _Just as long as he tells __**me**__ goodbye._ I really do need to stop taking things out on the next person that crosses my path. "You get a good sniff of those guys?" I asked hoping changing the subject and bringing in his skills would perk him back up.

"Did I get a good sniff?" Jenks huffed as he perched on my shoulder. "Do fairies stink of dead things and bugs?"

I rolled my eyes at his comparison. "So?"

"Human. All three of them were human."

_Interesting._ "Did you hear anything good before we came in?"

"Nah, those lunkers were tight lipped, but I don't think they really know each other."

_Humm, better and better._ "Do tell."

As I left Trent's compound and headed back to the church Jenks filled me in on his take of the meeting. I couldn't help the feeling that I had seen Paul Webster somewhere before. There was something to this. I could feel it in my gut.

Trent's POV

I sat at my desk glaring at the files from Buckland Productions. I had the employee files for all three from the meeting. Elbows resting on the desk, I cradled my head in my hands reviewing the day. It had started ok normal, business then sped time with the girls before their naps. Then Rachel showed up. Inviting Rachel to come riding with us had been my idea, but I really don't know what I was thinking. We hadn't seen each other since that night in my spelling cabin.

Talk about awkward. I couldn't look at her in fear that I would see rejection written on her face. But when we went to my office to discuss things before the meeting, we seemed to shift off topic. Or at least I hope she knew I was talking about her.

"'_What makes you think the second option isn't open to you?'"_ She said "you." _By the goddess I hope she meant it._ If only there was a way to know if she was talking in code or not. And why did she have to wear that green sweater out riding. Oh and that skirt suit she changed into, she makes it all look good. _Damn it,_ I'm doing it again. I am supposed to be working and instead I'm thinking about her.

That was the strangest part of the day, the meeting. They just didn't make a cohesive group. Everything seemed to add up, but I still felt like there was something off. I drop my hands and leaf through their files one more time.

_Buckland, Richard T._

_Human_

_38 years old. Born May 12__th_

_Second Executive at Buckland Productions. In line to take over after his father, Thomas Buckland._

_Webster, Paul G._

_ Human_

_ 33 years old. Born August 9__th_

_ Junior partner. Worked for Buckland Productions for 7 years. Bachelor's in Business Administration._

_Douglas, Susan L._

_ Human_

_ 25 years old. Born October 23__rd_

_ Acquisitions. Worked for Buckland Productions for 4 years, including_ a _college internship. Bachelor's in Business Consultation._

Nothing abnormal. I knew it was a human started company, so it is no surprise that all their top people are humans as well. So did that meeting feel so . . . off? I pick up the phone and dial Joseph's extension, one of my newly promoted security advisors. "Yes, can you do a run down on the employees from today."

"Yes Sa'han. You need full run down?"

"That's correct. I have their employee files, but something is missing. I want everything."

"Right away, Sa'han."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I wrote this on my phone so please forgive any grammar and spelling issues. **

**Also, I have a **_**long**_** fanfic I have been working on for a couple of weeks that I ****really**** want to post (my favorite piece of mine), but it is hand written and I suck at typing. That being said, it will most likely be a bit before I get another chapter posted after this one since I'll be concentrating on typing the other in.**

Chapter 3

I clumsily make my way down the sidewalk with the cloth bag of goodies from my 'emergency ice cream' stop. The events from that morning kept me distracted. I just wanted to get home and sulk in front of the TV, or may be take a bubble bath. As I approached the church I noticed Ivy's bike parked in my version of a garage. _Good Ivy is home._ I hadn't seen her a lot in the last week or so between her missing person run and Nina. The living vampire was still adjusting to the changes brought on by Mr. Ohem. At least she had Ivy so her chances of survival were high.

I made my way up the front steps, slightly more aware then I had been. My steps faltered as the hair on the back of my neck rose. Pausing just in front of the door, I turned to the street. Someone was watching me. I could feel it, but I didn't see anyone.

Adrenalin coursed through me as a light flash in one of the windows at Keasley's place. There was someone at Keasley's. The old witch in hiding had disappeared shortly after I discovered his true identity was Leon an ex-IS runner who was believed to be dead. His place had remained vacant. Even some of his stuff was still inside. _May be he is back._ I knew I was giving myself false hope but I couldn't help it. Deciding it would be a better idea to go check it out; I set the bag on the front stoop and headed over.

I made my way to Keasley's front porch, being sure to hop the fence instead of using the squeaky gate. He had placed several nonchalant security alarms in place, such as the front gate, squeaky steps, and rusty door. I knew of these from all my visits to see Keasley and Ceri. Deciding that going in one of the side windows would be best; I made my way to Ceri's old bedroom window. The reminder of Ceri depressed me, but I pushed forward. She was at peace and I needed to come to peace with that.

The window opened with more ease then I would have thought it should. _Has someone been using this window? _It was well oiled. Something I knew wouldn't have happened under Keasley's watch and certainly not by itself in an abandoned house. I took advantage of the silent window, rolling in to land in a sound muffling crouch. The room was empty and the doo to the hall was half open. As I reached the door it occurred to me that I was not armed with any of my earth charms. My splat gun was still nestled in the pots below my kitchen island. _Great_ just what I need to be doing, going in unarmed. Well not completely unarmed, I did have my ley line skills. I tapped the line that ran through my backyard/graveyard across the street. Without much thought, I muttered my trigger word tulpa and spindled enough energy to do some damage. Too bad I don't have many ley line spells memorized and my stock of curses was basically nil. _I really need to talk to Al about that. He is my teacher; shouldn't he be teaching me this stuff?_

I crouched at the door, so that my head wasn't at eye level if someone could see me, and peered around it. Someone was definitely in here. Another flash of light came from the back kitchen. Slowly, I pulled on the door to open it enough for me to sneak out. It whined those few inches and I prayed whoever it was had not heard. The sound of feet halting and making a scuffing noise came to me immediately. _Damn it!_ I eased my head out a little further, craning my neck in an attempt to see a sliver of the kitchen.

Taking advantage of my vamp made boots; I silently crept down the hall to the dining room entrance. From here I would be able to get a better look into the kitchen and possibly the jerk that was intruding on my friend's home. Whoever it was was moving around like a pro, making minimal noise and apparently searching for something. I slunk a little further and peered around the corner, again keeping my head below eye level.

The figure was obviously male, tall and slender, but the lack of light prevented me from seeing any real details. He quickly moved to the next cabinet. My phone started vibrating in my pocket. _What the hell._ My luck sucks. He turned at the sound of my phone. "Shit," was all I heard before he high tailed it out of there, scramming through the back door in a flurry of noise. I was quick to follow. _You can run fast, but I'm faster._ I thought as I entered the backyard. He was already vaulting over the fence and heading towards the street.

Giving up any pretenses that he had no clue I was following him, I shoved the back gate open. "Hey! Stop" I yelled at him, not that I actually thought he would do as I told him. "I'm talking to you. Don't run from me." We were in the street now and I was sure my neighbors were enjoying the chase scene. He was enough ahead of me that I knew it would take me half the block to catch him, but I didn't have that much time. A car screeched to a halt just in front of him and he jumped in. _Damn it._ Today just wasn't my day.

Ok so the bad guy got away, doesn't mean I can't go looking through the house to see if I can't find what he was looking for. "Jenks," I shouted as I got close enough to the church to know that either he would hear me or one of his kids would and tell him. "I need you and Ivy."

"Why? It looks like you scared him off." Jenks was already flying down to me. "What was he doing in Keasley's place?"

"You saw all that?"

"Of course. One of my kids said you were headed over to Keasley's and that seemed strange to me to I headed over. You already had him on the run when I got here."

"He was looking for something. I'm going to go check out the house. Want to come with?"

"Tink's tampon you know I do!"

Ivy sauntered down the stairs of the church to join us. "You're late you already missed all the action," Jenks teased as he flew circles around her then both of us.

"What's going on? Jumoke said you went into Keasley's." Her fluid voice washed over me along with the pheromones she unknowingly was pumping out.

"There was someone in there. He was looking for something, I think. Jenks and I are going to head over a search the house. I was thinking your crime scene skills could come in handy." They sure were a hell of a lot better than mine.

"That's probably a good idea," she leered. "We going to call the FIB?"

"Nah, I don't want the FIB looking through Keasley's things." Just in case he left some clue to who he was behind, though I doubt it. He was good at playing dead.

Jenks flew off to do a check of our parameter and make sure no one was still hiding out inside, as Ivy and I made our way to the front door. No use in not using it now. We entered the house after getting the all clear from Jenks and a cryptic statement about needed to see the living room.

The first room was the living room and I could see why Jenks gave use such a cryptic message. Keasley's sofas were still there and draped with white linen, but they had been pushed to the back of the living room leaving a space by the front windows clear. In that space there was a small table, that use to sit by one of the sofas, stacked with papers, binoculars, and a couple of dirty glasses and a chair facing the window. If that wasn't strange enough for you, the floor was cased with photos. I bent down and looked closer. They were photos of me and Ivy, mostly me.

"Huh," grunted Ivy from the small table. "Look at this." She handed me a file that had been mixed into the stack. As I began to open the file she continued to search through the papers.

_At least it's not about me, _I thought as I glanced at the pictures of Trent and the short page of notes - nothing that wasn't public knowledge. There were also a few newspaper clippings. All the articles were either about Trent personally or of interactions between Trent and me – including the picture from Carew Tower that New Years I brought Pierce back and my blurred out but obviously nude body standing on stage in front of a shocked Trent. I blushed at the reminder but couldn't help but laugh at the look on Trent's face.

We finished the search of the house, not finding anything else of report. It appeared that someone had been there off and on for a few weeks. Ivy grabbed all the papers off the table and we headed back to the church.

Once we were back in the safety of our church, Ivy spread the papers out on the farm table and began sorting through them. I glanced at them noticing they were about Ivy and mine's schedule along with my regular haunts. I was still holding the file on Trent and it reminded me that I should call him. _Crap this was going to be awkward. 'Hey Trent just thought you should be on the lookout cause someone is following me and it looks like they may involve you too. Oh and about that conversation earlier . . .'_ Yep, it's going to be difficult not to bring that up.

I pulled out my phone and flipped it open. _I have a missed call? From Trent?_ Oh, that's right. My phone went off alerting the perp. _Damn phone._ Why was Trent calling me? _Oh God, did he want to 'talk'?_ Pushing the uncomfortable feeling aside, I called Trent.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hey," I paused, _shit what do I say?_ "Um, there was . . ."

"I have some interesting information for you," Trent interrupted me. "I'm on my way to you now." _Crap he was coming over._

"There is no need to come over I'll you can just tell me now." I really don't know if I can handle seeing him again. I might say something I shouldn't or worse. Images of him kissing me began flashing through me. My body reacted to the memories of the sensation of our kiss. _Damn it_, I really don't think I can see him again without doing something stupid. Ivy picked up my reaction and stared at me wide eyed, her pupils dilating suddenly. _Double damn_, how was I going to hide what I was feeling from Ivy?

I tried to calm myself. I knew that my body was pumping out fear now and that would only make it harder on Ivy. Deciding that it would be best for Ivy if I left the room, I made my way to the front of the church.

"I'm already on my way. In fact I will be there in just a few." He hung up before I could protest any further. What was so important that he had to get me the information now?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter. Things are getting crazy around here with school starting back up soon. The school year means I will be crazy busy with classes and work, so a lot of hand writing will get done not so much typing. lol. I will try to post on a regular basis, but as I said I will be alternating between this story line and my "The L Train" story line. **

**I am not ubber happy with this chapter as it is, so I may do some edits later. I just feel like the flow is off. I hope you like it. And if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them.**

Chapter 4

I closed my phone and shoved it in my pocket, wanting to smack Trent for hanging up on me. Emotions on full blast, I headed back into the kitchen to see how Ivy was coming with the papers from Keasley's, and hoping she had gained some control. "So, he is coming over," she asked eyebrows high. I knew she was able to hear a great deal more than me and that she already knew the answer to the question, but I grunted a yes in her direction as I made my way to the coffee maker to start a new batch. Jenks was watching rather quietly from the overhead rack.

He and Ivy exchanged a few meaningful looks that I barely caught out of the corner of my eye as I scooped the coffee grounds into the new filter. Jenks huffed and flew down to land on the window seal in a flurry of green silk and landed in front of me, hands on his hips, feet spread wide, and wings fanning, a pale purple hue in them. "What's up Rache?" I just looked at him with as blank an expression as I could muster as I tried not to slam the glass under the dispenser. "Everyone knows you and Trent haven't had the best relationship in the past, but everything has been fine between you guys for a while now. So why are you throwing such a hissy about him coming over? He said he had some important information for you, what is the issue?"

"Look I really don't want to talk about it right now."

Jenks shot into the air, dust flashing a shocked red. "Tink's a Disney whore, Rache! You _like_ him?" I gave him a withering look and opened my mouth to smart something off when he cut in to continue his tirade. "I mean I knew that kiss had you in a tizzy, but you _like_ like him not just a 'he kissed my soul into my body' kind of way." Ivy and Jenks still didn't know about the spelling hut kiss, and I was planning on keeping it that way for as long as possible.

Problem was, I couldn't control my face burning a bright red nor the scent of my emotions on the air as the memories of our kisses lifted through me once more. Ivy's eye widened and her pupils grew a little more than I was comfortable with. "Can we just talk about this later?"

"Oh. My. God. I can't believe this Rache –"

"He is here," Ivy interrupted. Giving Jenks a "drop it" look, she headed to the front of the church to let Trent in.

"I mean this is this is you we are talking about so I kind of – "

"Later, Jenks!" Jenks dropped, turning black for an instant, and I winced. I gave him an apologetic look, "Sorry, just now is not the time. OK?" I really didn't need Trent's elf hearing to catch our conversation.

Shaking himself slightly he muttered, "sure."

I pulled three mugs down and set them on the counter in front of the coffee gurgleing into the pot as Trent, followed by Ivy, entered the kitchen dressed in boot, jeans, and a simple black tee shirt with two folders tucked under his arm. He looked like a large scoop of something that would taste great but be oh so bad for me. His eyes raked my body as I leaned against the island waiting for him to speak first; I was still upset about him hanging up on me. "Crap on toast," came Jenks's raised voice as he flew in-between Trent and me before going to Ivy, who nodded her agreement. Ivy settled down and started sorting the papers a third time as I continued to stand there waiting for him to tell me what was so important that he had to drive over. Jenks broke the silence with a wing high pitched wing chirp. "Enough with the moony eyes. I'm going to barf."

I watched as Trent's business mask went up, hiding all his emotions, as he got down to business. "Anything seem off to you during our meeting today?" It was a little sarcastic, which was strange for business Trent.

"Hell yes," Jenks started, and I let him go on as I turned to fill the mugs with the now finished coffee. "Those guys were weirder than a fairy with a working brain."

I rolled my eyes at the insult to Bell's kind and hoped she wasn't near to hear it, "Things didn't quite add up to me either."

Trent's eyes followed me as I walked over to hand Ivy her mug then set one before Trent. "Exactly. I had my guy run their profiles. You are going to want to see them." He tossed the two files on to the island, making them slide to a stop just in front of me.

Slowly I opened the first one and began reading about Susan Douglas. Everything seemed pretty normal to me, college degree, regular pay raises and promotions. I was surprised to find a small section about her personal life, that included her relationship status. "Everything seems ok to me."

"Look at the picture."

Brow furrowing, I glanced at the first page again where there was a small photo, driver's license from the looks of it, of a dark skinned female with frizzy black hair tamed into a large bun. She was very professional looking even in the snap shot. The problem was she was not the same woman who we met earlier today. I looked up at Trent in shock; he closed his eyes and nodded once. Quickly I opened the second file, avoiding everything but the photo and name. Paul Webster, short, heavy, and blonde hair. Yet again, nothing like the Paul Webster that had been present in the conference room. "Then who did we meet with today?"

"Mr. Buckland was truly who he claimed to be; only these two were . . ."

"Spying," Jenks blurted out. "Those lunkers. They are probably the ones who have been watching you."

Trent's attention jumped to me, eyes wide and brow creased. "That's what I was calling to tell you. Someone has been using Keasely's house to spy on me. I saw a guy over there and we found some interesting stuff when he took off." I tilted my head to indicate the table where Ivy was finishing straightening her four neat stacks of documents. "There is a bunch on me and a file on you too. I wouldn't have been worried about it, but there is no file on Ivy or Jenks." Trent grunted his agreement as he sat in my chair at the table and glanced at Ivy for permission to look through everything.

As he began riffling through the information we had gathered, Ivy came to stand across from me at the island, her eyebrows where high in question. I raised one shoulder and let it fall as I pulled my lips tight in an exaggerated half frown. Her face relaxed and she seemed to understand that the situation was not as easy as one would hope for. Out of anyone she would be able to understand. _He is spoken for _and _I am not the most stable or best relationship option. _Just look at my boyfriends over the past three years, two are dead, one a demon familiar who is probably dead too, and one who had to leave because of my shunning. _Yep,_ I am _not_ the kind of girl anyone needs to be dating, especially not the leader of the elven race. _Even if he did look delicious sitting at my kitchen table._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I felt it was time to get back to the emotional side of things. This story is moving a lot slower than I had intended it to, but oh well just means more chapters. **

Chapter 5

My gut kept turning my attention back to the meeting earlier that day. The more I thought about it the more I realized that it was more than the lack of knowledge about business that was off. I replayed the meeting over and over in my head. The moment I walked into that room my switches had flipped and my attention went directly to the guy who claimed to be Paul. There was something familiar about him and yet I could not place where I could possibly know him from. It was like when you see a person for the first time up close, but you have seen them around before, just in the background. _Had he been following me?_ I would have noticed, felt someone watching me like I normally do, but may be.

The junk left behind suggested that someone had been watching me, but it lacked the information it would contain if they were following me. No, something tells me that he wasn't following me.

It would take a professional to get into a meeting with Trent. I should know I tried when I was trying to get information on him dealing Brimstone. It was only slightly successful and he has only made it harder since then. Whoever left these papers at Keasley's was good but no professional. Leaving that much evidence behind reeked of beginner PI. No, "Paul" and "Susan" were the real deal. _These two incidents aren't connected._ I frowned at the realization then realized the kitchen had been silent for a little too long.

I pulled my gaze from the nothing I had been starring at to find everyone's eyes on me. Trent had the kind of smile that I had only ever seen him give to Lucy or Ray plastered on his face. "What did that wonderful brain of yours think up?" He sounded amused, proud, and . . . there was something else there but I couldn't put my finger on it. I searched his deep green eyes trying to grab that emotion before he realized he had shown emotion and threw his shields up.

"Any day now," came Jenks's annoyed voice. "You two can make puppy dog eyes at each other later." I gave Jenks a stern look and he tapped his foot impatiently in response.

"These two incidents are not related," I said quietly as I reached for the files Trent had brought with him. Ivy nodded her understanding or agreement; I don't know which, while Jenks and Trent freakishly spouted in synch, "What do you mean?"

"Whoever was playing these two," I held up Trent's files, "were professionals. They had the experience and resources to not only get past Trent's security but to get one of the heads of the Buckland Productions to agree to them coming disguised as two employees. Whoever left these," I flicked my fingers along one of the stacks from Keasley's, "was barely a professional at all, leaving all this evidence behind." Jenks's face took a shocked look his mouth forming a tiny O, Trent looked like businessman Trent as he thought it over, and Ivy just leaned back in her chair with a small tight lipped smile playing across her features.

Jenks was the first to break the silence, "So now you got two people after you? That's just great Rache."

"Trent, did 'Paul' seem familiar to you?" I was just curious if I was only one or not.

"Actually yes. I wasn't concerned about it because I figured I had seen him in another business transaction. But now knowing that he wasn't Paul, I find it strange that I felt like I had seen him before." Trent's brow creased as he thought deeper about that, probably trying to place this fake Paul just as I was. Suddenly it was like a light bulb went on; Trent and I looked at each other each knowing the other had figured it out.

I nodded. "Part of the cleanup crew."

"I can't believe it," Trent shook his head looking as shocked as I felt. Fake Paul was a part of "the men who don't belong" which meant so was fake Susan.

Jenks rubbed his wings together causing a horrid high pitched noise to erupt in my ears. He waited for me to look at him before he asked, "What is it?"

"Our two mystery guests," I paused for effect causing Jenks to go wide eyed as he waved his hands in a get on with it motion. "They are from the 'men who don't belong.'" Jenks shot up into the air dusting heavily. Trent and I went on to explain how we had seen 'faux Paul' helping with cleaning up Junior's after taking down Dr. Cordova and Eloy. Now all that was left to figure out was why they were watching us and who else was watching me . . . or both of us?

There was not a lot of information to go over, most of it was just surveillance on me, so quickly we decided lists were the best way to narrow down who would be spying on me and/or Trent. Something that could be done separately, but Trent was not getting the hint that it was time for him to leave. I tolerated it though somehow he had managed to inch closer to me. Jenks and Ivy seemed to pick-up on the fact that he wasn't leaving and was invading my personal space, but they were hanging around waiting on my cue before doing or saying anything.

Ivy got up from the table and headed to get the coffee to refill our cups. Trent took the opportunity to lean in and whisper, "I need to talk to you, alone." Great he wasn't going to leave until he could clarify things with me about this morning. _Crap on toast._

Jenks never formally acknowledged that he had heard Trent, but I knew he had. When I looked in his direction he raised his eyebrows and gave the pixy hand signals for stay put and take off, asking which I would like him to do. _I might as well get this over with._ I shrugged one shoulder and signaled for him to take off. With a simple change of his eyes I knew he was asking if I was sure, I nodded and he headed towards Ivy. She too had probably heard Trent - which is more than likely why she was still at the counter, waiting on word from Jenks instead of filling my coffee cup.

My two roommates each gave a likely excuse and left, leaving me and a too close Trent alone in the kitchen. I promptly got up and headed for the coffee, _damn it I was looking forward to Ivy filling it for me._ It was also a good reason to step away from Trent and his coming invasion.

From behind me, I heard him take a deep breath. "About our conversation this morning,"

I knew Jenks and Ivy could easily hear us, even if they weren't eavesdropping – which I knew at least one would be doing. So I decided to warn Trent with cutting him off and keeping with the accidently adopted code words from earlier, "About the two options you are looking into for _business_?" I stressed the last word for two reasons. "I think you should go with the first option, peoples happiness needs to be a priority."

"I thought you said that you can't make everyone happy," he sounded a little hurt and even more curious why I had changed my mind.

"No, you can't make everyone happy," I said softly. "But that option is more likely to please the most people." Honestly, his duties to his people should not be pushed aside. I know he has given up a lot to help his people, but they need a strong united front. His marriage to Ellasbeth will give them that.

"Do the needs of my many always outweigh the needs of the few?" This time there was no denying the hurt and longtime pain of giving up every desire he has ever had swimming in his voice.

"No," I took a controlled breath, "but the needs of them many always outweigh the _wants_ of the few." _He doesn't need me and I don't need him, it's a want that's all._ Or at least that is what I keep telling myself.

"Yes, I guess you are right," he sounded thoroughly defeated and it hurt me inside. I stood at the counter, my back still to him as I sipped on my coffee. It was just a moment more before I heard his voice once again, this time no emotion was present and I knew he had put on his businessman mask. "The people must come first as always. I will take your advice, Ms. Morgan, and follow through with our first option." _My God,_ hearing him be business like hurt almost as bad as hearing him defeated.

I felt the pain in my eyes as I fought back tears that were threatening to fall. "Good night Trent," I whispered as I heard him get up from the table.

"Good night." It was short, simple, and all business. I could not hold back the tears any longer, against my will a tear slid down my face, dripping off my chin and into my cup of coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I heard the front door close as Trent left and I struggled to keep more tears from falling. _This is ridiculous. He was never mine to cry over._ I stood at the sink trying to regain my composure. My depressed mood must have disturbed Bis, I felt him as he moved into the kitchen towards the fridge. The bond allowed a lot of things including his sensitivity to my moods and me being able to tell where he is without seeing him. His eyes were sad as they took in my face and I managed a small, even if forced, smile. "It will be ok Ms. Morgan," his gravelly voice flowed over me; the concern in it warmed me slightly from the inner cold I was suffering from.

Ivy must have known that I was trying to get myself together because I heard her as she made her way down the hall, something she had to work to do seeing as she could sneak up on me without trying. I heard her stop in the doorway and Jenks's wings kick into gear. I turned in time to see him take off of her shoulder and head my direction. "What the fairy farts was that about?"

Ivy didn't ask any question just gave me an apologetic smile and muttered, "Lay off Jenks."

"Why? What is her problem," he asked as he flew back to her, stopping inches from her nose. "What, cookie maker and her agree on how to complete some business and now she is all weepy face. What gives?" Ivy just shook her head and swatted Jenks away.

Silently, Ivy made her way over to the center island, being sure to give me and my emotions a wide berth. "You going to be ok," she asked quietly.

"Yea, I just didn't expect it to hit me like this."

Jenks flitted around the room dusting heavily. "I don't get it," he moaned. "What is there to be upset about? You have half say in the Rosewood business, if you don't like the company he picked then you should put your foot down." It wasn't bad advice, for business anyway. Bis took off from the fridge and landed on my shoulder, wrapping his tail across my back and under my other arm, without a thought I formed a bubbled around my thoughts to avoid being overloaded with the lines. It was a show of support, though Bis was sensitive to my moods, he didn't know what was bothering me or how to help. It was still nice to have a physical show of support. I knew Ivy wasn't able to do so, and Jenks was too small to do so.

"Jenks are you really _that_ blind," Her voice was soft but agitated. "Their conversation had nothing to do with business." She rolled her eyes at Jenks's oblivious state. He continued o flit around the kitchen confused, darting between Ivy and me searching for some deeper clue. "Jenks," Ivy moaned "park it."

Jenks darted to the table and began grumbling to quickly and quietly for me to understand as he marched around the table kicking small objects and wings occasionally going full speed as his muttering continued. I caught something about women and their stupid secret languages.

Though only one tear had managed to escape, I felt the need to wash my face. Letting Ivy and Jenks know where I was going, I head to the bathroom. Bis hoped off my shoulder and half flew back to the top of the fridge. After splashing some warm water on my face, I took a deep breath and put on my game face. There are two people after me I need to figure out who and why, this is no time for crying over spilt milk that wasn't mine. With a new sense of purpose, I started towards the bathroom door, stopping when I could hear Ivy and Jenks talking. Their voices were too low for me to understand until I heard Jenks shout, "Well how was I supposed to know that?" I guessed Ivy was filling Jenks in on the situation and now that he knew it was going to be even harder to keep my game face on.

One hand on the door knob, I took two more long deep breaths to cleanse my mind and then resolutely walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Ivy and Jenks were both at the kitchen table acting like they were working; I knew they were waiting to see if I had managed to put myself back together or not. I shooed Jenks off of a stack of blank printer paper and took a few sheets. I could swear I saw pity flash momentarily in his eyes. After gathering the paper, I searched for a clipboard or notebook to use as a writing surface.

Stocked up on everything I would need for making a good "who wants to kill Rachel" list, I headed into the back living area and turned on the stereo. Twenty minutes of jazz and a short list of the most likely people who would want me dead - because the list of just anyone who would want me dead could take an entire day to write - later, I was emotionally drained and ready for bed. I looked at the clocked and realized it was still early for me and frowned. Why did my day have to be so eventful yet short? Just to kill some more time, I brought my list into Ivy who went over it and suggested a few more.

_Screw it._ "I am going to call it a night," I announced as I set my list down and left the table. _A shower may help clear my mind._ I went directly into the bathroom and proceeded to take the longest shower I could manage before giving up and falling into my bed. Against my will, I dreamt of green eyes and silky blond hair in a forest of well-planned trees.

JPOV

It has been two hours since Rachel slunk out of her bathroom and into her room. She is still awake tossing and turning, I can hear her. Occasionally a frustrated grunt or a sad sob will accompany the rustle of sheets. I wish there was something I could do that would help her, but I am too small to give her a hug. Not to mention I suck with the emotional crap. Just look what I did to her when she came home from Kisten being killed, that _was_ to save her life but it still didn't turn out the best.

I knew that she had a crush on Trent. But based on what Ivy told me and her reaction to his visit tonight, her feelings go a lot deeper than I had thought. And yet she told him to marry Ellasbeth. I just don't understand why big people do things like that. May be it is because their life spans are so much longer than ours, they feel like they have time they can waist on chasing or waiting on someone, Mr. or Mrs. Right. Honestly though, to me if you see something you want you should go for it.

I know that I have not always been then biggest fan of Trent, but I saw who he was and wanted to be on our trip to get Lucy. Since then he has been letting that man come out more and more. Out of all the people Rachel could fall for, Trent makes sense. _I wonder if I told her that I approved if it would make a difference._ _Nah, I doubt it. _And she always ignores my advice, may be its Trent that I need to talk to. I know he wasn't too keen on listening at first, but he seems to listen now.

I can't deal with weepy Rachel again. Her loosing Kisten was bad, and Ceri and Pierce . . . that wasn't too much better. If I have to live with her while she watches Trent get married to another woman, I don't know if I will survive it. _Why do women have to make things so difficult?_

**AN: The chapter was a little shorter than I would have liked so I added a little Jenks POV at the end just for the hell of it (though it is a more depressed Jenks than I normally think of). **

**Thank you for the reviews, it really helps me seeing as these are the first Fanfics I have ever posted (I am not normally big on sharing my work). I really enjoy reading everyone's reviews and stories. Y'all are an amazing group of writers :-D**

**Side note to my AN . . . I have picked up two more projects that I will be adding to my rotation ("Double the Trouble" a Buffy-Hollows crossover and an original piece of work that I am returning to, trying to get a chunk knocked out of). I will continue to try and get at least one new chapter up on each story every week and I may extend my chapter lengths (as a self-challenge). If I am lucky *crosses fingers* I will average a new chapter every 4 or 5 days, but I am not holding my breath. As I have said elsewhere (idk if it was in this story or "The L Train"), my schedule becomes crazier as the school year starts back up. Please forgive me for the delay if there is one.**


	7. PA I am sorry :-(

Ok I wanted to let you know that this story will be set on the back burner for a while. I really want to finish it and I know where it is going but actually writing the in-between parts is making me want to slap Trent and Rachel. I have sat down many times trying to get some more out and all I have managed is 300 words and two mental bitch slaps. I promise I WILL finish it! But right now I am going to concentrate on "The L Train" and "Double the Trouble" while I war with Trent and Rachel in my head. I am sorry :,(


End file.
